Transformers: the Rising Instinct
by AJ-Writer
Summary: Set 20 years after the first Transformers Life action. Plagued with guilt because he destroyed the Allspark, Sam Witwicky attenmpted to imitate the life giving power of the Allspark... instead, he get more than what he bargained for.
1. Prologue

I'm taking a little breather from my Naruto project… just a breather.

Prologue: The Failed Experiment

Year 2027, in a secret location, somewhere in Alaska…

"Alright. Let's check and recheck for one last time. Power."

"Check."

"Shard."

"Check."

"Bones."

"Check."

"Target?"

"Check."

**"I hope you don't mind me interfering… but… why… the bones?"**

"Well, the Allspark, or what's left of it, is basically still active… but it's innate right? We'll use these bones as some short of a… catalyst. Hopefully, it can bring the 'life' aspect of the Allspark. Plus, they denied human bone experiment before I get any acceptable results. Isn't that what we need?"

**"You said the bones came from… what was that? ****Some kind of… lizard?"**

**"Prowl.****Enough.**** Let Sam do his job."**

**"I just don't really… you k****now… agree with using a tank. ****THIS**** tank in fact."**Optimus Prime rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry. A tank it maybe, a war tank it is not. We didn't put any weapons on it. Putting aside its specification, the way it is, it's just a very big solar powered panzer, with 10 cm thick of titanium alloy, and a rocket booster and 6 iron threads, but NO weapon. Not even a pea shooter, or any explosive chemical. Perfectly harmless. Unless someone drive it and tried to run us over."

Lennox's joke managed to ease the mood of everyone, human and Cybertronian.

"In any case, it is the strongest vehicle I can think of. The last experiment was BEGINNING to work but the vehicle… well…" Sam turned around to a vial of a molten green glob that was once a monster truck.

**"Good luck Sam."**

"Thanks Optimus. After 7 failed experiment in the last 10 years of research and construction… yeah, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get today."

"Let's get this show on the road."

_**"Gentleman, fasten your seatbelts!"**_Bumblebee quoted something from Spiderman.

"Here goes." Sam pressed the button. A large generator started making a loud sound. A large engine began emitting a bright blue beam at the fossil bones and it went through, all the way to the shard of the Allspark. The shard, in turn, dispersed the beams to every direction. The beams funneled into a small hole and shoot straight at the Titan Tank. The beam pulsated allover the tank.

'Come on… please let this work.'

The tank hasn't showed any sign of transforming.

"Ok… now I'll raise the power a little bit…" Sam pushed a throttle up.

The beam smoothly turned from blue to red.

Red pulsated allover the tank.

"Looking good…"

Suddenly the alarm went out.

"Not." Sam groaned.

"Professor! The generator is popping up!"

"Just what I need." Sam slapped his head. "Alright. Abort." Sam pushed the off button again. But the machine continued to remain beaming the Tank. "Eh… w… what?" Sam pressed the button again and again with little success. "STUPID PIECE OF A-"

The machine turned red. The bones suddenly disintegrated. The meters on the generator spin several times. The computer connected to it burst into flames.

**"Oh no."** Optimus Prime blinked his optics.

"It's a melting down! TAKE COVER!!" Lennox went inside Ironhide, who turned into a Humvee.

"It's gonna blow!"

**"Sam!" **Bumblebee grabbed Sam, who's still struggling with the damn button before the Yellow Autobot turned into a yellow futuristic Camaro and put his friend inside. Sam watched in horror as the beam generator continued to overheat until finally sparks of fire began to light up, and as expected, the machine went out with a big bang. Pieces of the machinery flying everywhere. One particularly big piece was caught by Optimus. The Prime looked at the piece. His optic was right. **'But off course, the last piece of ****allspark**** will always be intact.'**

The smoke began to disperse. Everyone calmed down and began cleaning up the mess. Sam, still inside the Bumblebee had his head on the steering wheel.

**"…****yo**** buddy, you okay?****"**

"10 years. 10 years of study, research, construction… all went down the drain."

**"Hey… come on, I think the machine-"**

"Oh ENOUGH!" Sam banged the wheel and got out. He threw a bewildered look at everyone. 36 years old, and he looked confused and older then he should be at the moment. "Clean up this mess… I need fresh air."

The boy that once saved the world from Megatron walked out of the damaged Lab like he just being smashed bad by Blackout.

A Camaro, a Humvee, a police car (the right one) transformed back to their robotic humanoid form.

**"Still haven't forgiven himself… have he?"**Optimus spoke in Cybertronian.

**"He's been like that for the last 10 years since he get into this project. Sure he still ****try****, if he can, to keep in contact with ****Mikaela**** and their son… but…"**

**"Well, he did destroy the ****Allspark****."**

**"Easy on him, Prowl.**** He**** did it to help us and even now he's STILL trying to help us****. Even us ****Cybertronian**** with our long history of t****echnology and knowledge,**** can't figure out how ****Allspark**** actually works."**

**"Hmm-hm. ****Don't**** worry. I'm just ****kinda**** worried with you Prime, and you too Bumblebee."**

**"Eh?"**

**"If he keeps exploding his experiment, one of these mega cycles****the explosion ****gonna**** took the spark out of you."**

**"Don't worry us over your offline period. We're made of tougher things."**

**"Alright."**

"Err… excuse me?"

**"Yes, Commander Lennox?"**

"I just got a transmission from the top-brass… they want an update… on the experiment."

The Cybertronians looked at each other.

**"Uh-oh."**

-------------------------

-------------------------

-------------------------

As you can see, the story started 20 years AFTER the transformers life movie. If you like it, give me a list on the names of Autobots and Decepticon you want me to put in the story, including their alternate forms. A combiner or a multichanger (like Sixshot, I think I'm going to put him in. That guy is just so bad-ass of a Decepticon) will be even better.

Cybertron Dictionary:

Stellar Cycle: Years

Lunar cycle: Months

Solar-cycle: Days

Mega Cycle: Hours

Cycle: Minutes

Nano Clicks: Seconds

Offline Period: Sleep

Optics: Eyes

Camaro: Bumblebee

Humvee: Ironhide

Police Car: Prowl

Trailer: Optimus Prime


	2. Family and Work

This Transformers story is a mixture between the Movie, the series, the comic book and the animated. But the Transformers are all Life movie style (meaning they got plenty of parts moving).

Chapter 1:

Family and Work

"So."

**"So."**

Samuel James Witwicky is sitting inside his famous yellow camaro which is no other then his best friend, Bumblebee.

**"I'll turn off ****the ****music if that makes you feel better.**** You know… maybe you need some peace and quiet.****"**

"Well… no. Thank you. After hearing the top brass whining through that phone, THIS IS peace and quiet."

**"Okay."**

Sam sighed. He's not the same anymore after the giant Autobot-Decepticon war in Mission city. Then again, after that accident, the world didn't either. After the battle, it was only later did he find out that Prime had sent out the transmission to the space. After that, countless Cybertronian, Autobot and Decepticon entered the human world. With their ability, they easily molded with the human society. Well… at least, the Autobot did. The Decepticon though… being the Deceptive piece of giant bag of lies that they are… they went into hiding and the next instance they saw one of Optimus's lieutenants or Optimus himself… they went into rampage. Optimus, his Autobots lieutenants and together with the Government keep things in secret… for as long as it can be kept. But… as more and more Decepticon came in, they began attacking more haphazardly and brazenly. There's this one time, Ratchet got banged up pretty hard by the twins Runamuck and Runabout.

Sam sweeped his face. He still remembered the event of that day as if it was yesterday. More than 50 people died because of car accident everyday in America. You add two rampaging Decepticon into the picture… and suddenly you had to triple or quadruple that number. And then there was Skywarp (an F-22 Raptor) and Blitzwing, a triple changer (A Challenger 2 Tank and a VTOL F-35 Lightning II) with a serious case of Multiple Personality Disorder: an Aristocrat, a tough guy, and a nutcase all in one box of tricks. The two seemingly want to get a crack at the guy who took down their Lord Megatron and they suddenly blitzed into the Witwickies' house, just on the day where he and Mikaela were discussing their plan for the future (I.E. getting engaged). Imagine how shocked his parents were when a Tank turret broke through the window. Thankfully, Bumblebee and Ratchet get there. The two was aided by at least a dozen other Autobot transformers who had taken refugee among the neighborhood. There were VW Beetle, a lawnmower, a radio, and even a coffee making machine. Together, they somehow managed to drive the Decepticon duo back, but not before the Decepticon duo get their last laugh: Skywarp brutally cuts off Bumblebee's arm with his wing and Blitzwing shot Ratchet who was carrying his INJURED father, condemning him for spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

After that accident, he realized he can no longer enjoy some normal life. In the eyes of the Autobot, he's a hero. In the eyes of the Decepticon, he's a war criminal. And so, he got through college, get a scholarship to MIT school of science, get into Robo-technic, he passed with flying colors… all that while dodging all the Decepticon assassins. He had to be careful when dealing with electronic stuff. His thesis: 'Cybertronian, a Soul in Metal and Wire'. Initially a laughing stock, until Optimus Prime decided to go public and announce Cybertron's existence. The thesis reprinted as a book, and now everyone reads it and it earned him a Pulitzer. Get his master degree at the age of 25. By that time, he's practically the only human on earth with the greatest knowledge of a Cybertronian's body structure and its technology. A year later, he proposed a project called project Spark-Genesis. A project to imitate All-spark power to replace the one that he destroyed during the battle with Megatron.

"Now that I think of it, Bumblebee… do you think I did the right thing, not following what Optimus said back then?"

**"We go through this before… don't we?"**

"…but…"

**"****Optimus**** himself admitted it. He NE****VER thought of the idea of shoving the All-spark to ****Megatron's**** chest****. But he said it WAS the right decision. Think about it, if you had done just like what ****Optimus**** said, ****Megatron**** would still be alive and he'll be pissed. And then he'll kill you all."**

"Hrmmm…"

**"…hey, don't mind what the council. Take it from ****Optimus****. Back in ****Iacon****, he always ****get**** some council member hounding his back."**

"Did those council… well, did they ever had made a project that wasted 83 BILLION dollars down the drain?"

**"…****errh****… how much is that in ****Energon****?"**

"I don't know. But in here, that amount is a lot. In any case… I'm off the project."

**"Hmm…" **The Camaro continue to speed until finally it stopped.

"Something wrong?"

**"Remember this place?"**

"Yeah. It's the place where you make a fool of me in front of Mikaela."

**"Sorry. ****Just ****tryin**** to help you."**

"Yeah. I know."

**"…look. It may not be my place to say this… the truth is… I'm ****kinda**** glad they put you off the project."**

"Eh?"

**"Look at yourself."** A mirror dropped from above. Sam looked at the mirror and his eyes widened.

"That's… me?" He grew beard, his hair's a mess, and there are some white hairs poking out of his thick black. He looked like a freaky old man.

**"Remember when you call ****Mikaela**** last week? She ****didn't show it, but I KNOW she was ****horrifed****I mean, Primus be blessed, t****his job ****has confiscated you your life. And**** little**** Spike barely KNOW you."**

"…heh… maybe you're right. Come to think of it… maybe this is what I need."

**"Now we're ****talkin****! Next stop: Home."**

-------------------------

**"****Poor Sam****… there's really no need for them to yell like that." **Ratchet sighed.

**"Well, we are failing. ****Although the idea of using an ancient ****organic ****bone as a catalyst ****of life ****was quite an original idea.**** I should've come to this planet a little earlier.****Back in ****Cybertron****, w****e've never actually tried that. And truth be told, we've wasted plenty of their country's currency."**

**"How big is 83 billion… dollar something anyway?"**

**"I have the count… it's pretty big. Ouch!"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just some stewards ****wrangle****d**** some dingdong for the president**** and she hit my processor****."**

**"****Speaking of which, ****Jetfire****: where****are you****?"**

**"Somewhere in ****Adriat****ic**** sea****, heading to ****this place called Rome****." **An Air Force One Presidential Boeing 747 answered in Cybertronian.

-------------------------

The all too familiar yellow camaro arrived in front of a gigantic gate with two statues on each side. A giant holographic writings appeared, saying: Welcome to Giga City, a place for all Cybertronian and Human.

Bumblebee entered the city along. Sam smirked. Giga City is a city constructed by Optimus and the rest shortly after the story about the transformers go public. The streets look very similar with a crowded earth street. But since he's the one who helped its construction, Sam knew better. Bumblebee had turned off its engine a long time ago. The car move forward simply because it's not the car that is moving, it is the streets. The buildings inside the city were… well, for a human, it's of gargantuan proportion but for these Cybertronians… it probably sized something like a normal building.

Sam sighed.

A few weeks after the announcement of the Cybertronians, as predicted, the mass immediately divided to two: pro and con. Those who con protested in front of the White House, and those who pro, like him, get pressurized all the time. The man smirked. 'Well… that's what they said… until Optimus and his arriving Autobot scientist brought their technology to bear.

"We had quite a bang when we build those, didn't we?"

**"A bang indeed.**** Utilizing the sun to produce electricity…**** A little old but…****"**

"I still don't get it. What did they use in Cybertron?"

**"****We use ****Energon****. Yeah I know**** we use it as currency as well. But it's our energy source. One ****Energon**** is… equivalent to… what was that they told me at school…**** ah… well… for us, it's ****Cybertron's**** version of Earthling's Plutonium and gold. A****nyway****, we used to have reactors to process the material… and there were abundant of them."**

"Were?"

**"****After the war started, the ****energon**** consumption went off the chart. By the time I launched the All-spark to the space… there were barely enough ****energon**** to fill our need for the next decades. Replenishing them will need countless ****giga**** cycles… as in… centuries."**

"But then again…" Sam smiled as he looked a single gigantic tower that shoot up to all the way to the sky stood in the middle of Giga city. "…thanks to you Cybertronians help, you solved our energy shortage problem. Every grand city on earth now has one of these, and fossil fuel usage had been reduced by 93 percent… or more."

**"Glad we can help."**

It's true. Unlike when the time when Megatron was frozen and the technologies were forcibly (and unwillingly) reverse engineered, Optimus generously share and gave out the ideas and technologies utilized in Cybertron. In a short span of 9-10 years, Earth's technology and space flight had become 500 years more advanced. After that, the wave of protest decreased until finally, seeing a vending machine turned into a robot catching some punk who put a gum on the coin socket is no longer weird. As time went by, more and more Cybertronians have found a safe haven on earth, and Optimus decided to construct the colossal Giga City to get a place for all the robots. Then again…

An explosion sounded right next to them. Sam looked to his left. A cybertronian was punching another who immediately turned into a Lamborghini Countach and rammed the guy.

"A fight again?"

**"Yeah well… what do you expect? There's just not enough space for everyone."**

"We tried to fulfill the space… of over 650,000 giant sized Transformers (and counting)… in a city designed to hold no more then 200,000. What do you expect?"

**"I ****gotta**** stop this… ****Optimus**** is away and Prowl's not here either… Sam… you mind?"**

"Okay… hey look! That's Optimus!"

**"Huh?"**

A familiar trailer dashed its way through the crowd. Sam immediately recognized the… blitz pattern of blue thunder? "Did… Optimus gets a new paint job?" The trailer is white, pure crystal white with a blitzing blue thunder design at the front snout as opposed to Optimus' red flame and blue design. Also, the trailer carried an out of place container.

**"Either that… or he's the ****Autobot**** that I thought he is."**

Upon location the trailer transformed into an exact copy of Optimus. Except that he's completely white. The White Optimus Prime dashed towards the ruckus and sent a crushing punch straight at the first transformer, unhinging his jaw, and then sent a kick to the second transformer. The two obviously angry and was about to retaliate… before they get a pair of larger then life guns (even for their large standards) pointed on their heads.

**"****Tell Daddy how you want it."**A voice pretty different from Optimus's deep rich voice flowed from his audio speaker, hidden behind his blue faceplate.

Their audio speaker choked a bit, but they finally raised their hands.

A little while later, Giga City security immediately went in and contain the mess.

**"Magnus!**** Commander ****Ultra ****Magnus! You've arrived?"** Bumblebee transformed and greeted Optimus's double.

**"Bumblebee.**** It's been awhile."**

**"Yes it has."**

"Umm… guys?"

**"****Oh yeah.**** Sorry Sam. Commander, this is…"**

**"Samuel James ****Witwicky****, right? I've heard about you. ****Optimus****' report mentioned your name several times."**

Sam nodded.

Prime's double bent down. **"On behalf of the ****Autobot**** Wrecker squad, and most importantly, as a ****Cybertronian****, thank you. Thank you for saving our people… and for saving my brother."**

"Brother?"

**"Ultra Magnus is ****Optimus****' twin brother."**

"Oh… that explains."

**"Did ****Optimus**** called you here?"**

**"He called**** me a few months ago. Scrap****, a few months ago the ****W****reckers and I are still ****fighting in ****Varas****Centralus**** in the ****Kol**** System. The ****Decepticon**** base had already got their Siege Mode armature in place. They still can't believe that ****Megatron**** is deader ****then**** a washed up ****energon****. Springer barely managed to get a storm tunnel working. After a few lunar cycles they finally gave up and I was able to leave the Primus forsaken place."**

**"Good for ****you."**

"So… Optimus' called you to police Giga City or… he has something else in mind?"

**"If he does, then he hasn't told me yet. ****Anyway…****I'm a Wrecker, and ****since I hate it when ****I ****don't have any assignments, I figure I just do my old job. Nice cool-down for my processor."** Just then, another report coming in Cybertronian.

_**"**__**To anyone who **__**listen**__**, we got a **__**bot**__** here with a few loose bolts in his **__**Motherboard**__**! He's popping up blasters from his resident-AAAH!"**_An explosion cuts off the transmission.

**"Well, he's playing my song. ****Gotta**** go."**

Bumblebee saluted as Magnus transformed and left.

"Err…"

**"I know. There's a mountain of things you ****wanna**** ask right? Get in. I'll tell you everything."**

"Okay… let's start with… aside of being Optimus' twin brother who is he?"

**"Before the war begins, Ultra Magnus served as ****Iacon's**** Prime Security Detail… as in… an equivalent to FBI or CIA or MI5**** or Secret Service****… like that. ****He's a field agent. ****A top one, ****to the point of a legend.**** He's Prowl's mentor and senior. As you can expect, Prowl get his stiff-by-the-book behavior from him."**

Sam chuckled. "That guy… a stiff by the book? Seriously now. I'm not an expert… but judging by the way he speak to me… I could hardly believe he's anyway stiffer then Prowl or even Ironhide (who's not stiff at all)."

**"Doesn't look like it eh? Well I**** did say**** it was before the war. When the war started however, faced with the uncertainty of a battlefie****ld he realized that in battle, what was it, oh yeah, some rules are meant to be bent or broken. Pretty soon, he became a war veteran. They say after ****Optimus**** Prime, Ultra Magnus is the second ****bot****Megatron**** hated to meet in battle."**

"Okay… so… what is this Wrecker?"

**"If you notice we ****Autobots**** didn't actually have plenty of heavy weaponry like the ****Decepticons****. The Doctor Ratchet only dared to touch a machine gun and that's it. I bet he throw the gun away after ****Megatron's**** death. ****Ironhide**** is something alright… but then again… what would you expect? We want to end the war**** and gave protection not wreaking some destruction****. The Wreckers however, are a different story."**

"And how did it go?"

**"As war went on, ****Optimus**** also realized to deal with something as deceptive as ****Decepticons****, guile and wit is no longer enough. So, he created the Wreckers. The Wreckers are the elite of the elite on weapon****s**** and warfare tactics. Ah, ****Ironhide**** was the founding member**** by the way****. Anyway, the Wreckers, as the name implies, are given permission to carry heavy class weaponry and engage big time**** and wreck everything in sight****. When they are called, they will only**** ask**** two things: what are we dealing and where. After that, we just have to save the IDs… for the body bags."**

"Wow… heavy weaponry you say?"

**"They were**** given permission to carry enough weapons to create a mass destruction**** of planetary scale****."**

"Yikes. So… they're the specialist in… well… wrecking stuff."

**"Well said. That's what they do. Normally we would ****send**** them ****as reinforcement or ****on a battle we have ****ALMOST ****NO HOPE of winning. They usually survive and WIN…**** but because of the nature of their missions, they're running out of members at frightening speed****. But because of their prestige, the ****Decepticon**** knew that once those heavy hitters are here…**** they're done for****."**

"Okay… so the wreckers are like the SWAT team."

**"Well… not exactl****y… the way I see it, SWAT is for domestic problems… the Wreckers are more akin to… what was it****… Commander Lennox said it often****…**** oh yes, the Navy SEAL.**** Back in ****Cybertron****, we had to bring every member of the Wreckers to ****Simfur**** to defend against ****Megatron's**** forces… I heard they were practically outnumbered 10 to 1.**** Of course as it turns out, they were guarding nothing. ****Simfur**** is just a decoy, to fool ****Megatron****"**

"Heard… oh right… you weren't there. Errhh…" Sam kinda regret he brought that subject. According to Ratchet, Tyger Pax was the place where Megatron crushed his best friend's vocal processor. Certainly NOT a good memory to relive. "Erm… about Ultra Magnus… so… he's one of the Wreckers?"

**"****Initially the leader was ****Ironhide****. But more often ****then**** not, he had to leave the squad to give counsel to ****Optimus****. So he relinquished the leadership to Ultra Magnus." **

"That's good."

**"Well****…(****chuckle)" **Bumblebee paused. Sam's interest piqued. **"…back then… for Ultra Magnus… it was as if he just got sentenced to breakdown."**

"Eh?"

**"Truthfully, in order to ensure the wrecker's destructive potential, ****Ironhide**** was trusted to get the team members. And to get ****the most destructive of all nice ****Autobots****, he gets those who had a little problem in following orders."**

Sam blinked.

**"Basically, ****r****ulebreakers****Bots who had a few screws off their audio receiver when they heard the word rulebook or rules… or whatever it is associated with obeying the procedure.**** Get it?"**

"I'm not sure I understand this… why is it a death sentence for Magnus?"

**"Remember again what I tell you about how Magnus was BEFORE he's the ****bot**** that he is right now." **

Sam tried to recall… and he finally remembered. Ultra Magnus was once Prowl's senior… and as such… supposedly he's also a stiffer-by-the-book type… "Oh." He smiled. "You're right… it is a breakdown… a system breakdown."

**"More like System Meltdown."**

The two laughed. They continue to have their talk before they realized they were already right in front of the new Witwicky residence. A human house in a city full of gigantic robots? Yep. Why not? That's exactly why Sam was appointed the official Cybertron's public relation.

"Bumblebee?" A woman's voice welcomed them. The woman stepped out of the house but paused when the door opened and Mikaela Witwicky's husband stepped out a moment later.

"Err… honey… I'm home?"

A few minutes later, in the kitchen… Sam was compressing a meat at his swollen eye. Bumblebee drive pass the window. **"I guess I need to learn much more about human. They say usually a wife gave a kiss to the husband if they haven't seen you for a long time."**

"In my case, the time for kissing as welcome has long passed."

"And so is the time for slapping. So I punched you." Mikaela compressed her fist. "And besides, rather then me, there's someone else you need to see."

"Right… where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Sam traced the stairs and get to a door. A blackboard hanged on the front: "Prime RuleZ!" Sam laughed. Some time ago when his son was five, Mikaela decided to bring him to Lab. Although there isn't much place that they can get into, Spike managed to get a good look at Optimus Prime, and the boy became an instant fan. Sam knocked the door gently. "Spike? You're in there?"

No response.

"Spike, I'm coming in." Sam opened the door. The boy's playing a on his PlayStation 5. Sam smirked. "Hey, tiger. What level are you on?"

"…" the boy didn't answer.

"Spike? Come on. Look I'm sorry I can't always be with you all the time… but… well I just never be able to spare some time."

"You never spare any."

"…well… look, something happened. Tomorrow I won't be going anywhere. Not to the office. Not to some meeting or some convention or whatever… So let me make it up to you. You tell me where you want to go and what you want to do. Your mother and I gonna accompany you ALL day long."

Spike turned his eyes away from the monitor. He looked at his Father's eyes. "I have school tomorrow. Bumblebee will go pick me up and then he take me to you… like that?"

"No." Sam's reply made the slight smile his son showed faded. But then: "He won't pick you up alone. I'll pick you up myself. Then we can go to wherever you like."

Spike's smile finally exploded. "You're the best, Pa!"

"Aren't I? Now come on! Let's finish that ugly monster off!"

"Okay!" The father and son continue to play the game. Mikaela secretly shed a single tear of happiness as she watched the two get along. She closed the door quietly and go to the kitchen. Today, she thought, there is something that should be celebrated.

Meanwhile, while Sam and Spike were having their fun, they didn't notice that one of Spike's disc transformed into a small mechanical Crow. The crow flew soundlessly and slid through the window. It flew around and then somehow went inside Sam's room. The Crow turned again into a disc, and as if guided by an invisible hand, the disc inserted itself to Sam's computer. The computer turned on instantly.

-Accessing files-

-Accessing project Grimlock-

-Access code required-

**"Permission to attempt the hacking of the computer network."**

_**"Permission to perform hacking attempt granted. Should the stealth is compromised, operation are to be aborted."**_

**"Affirmative."**

-CYBEREDGE-

-Password error-

-APOLLO-

-Password error. WARNING. You have 1 Attempt left. Failure to comply for the third time will result in total data deletion of the related request.-

**"Unable to access without compromising the success of the operation.**** How should I proceed?"**

_**"…**__**risk assessment complete. **__**This operation is expendable:**__**if we lose that data, **__**the enemy will **__**also **__**lose valuable data.**__** Acceptable loss confirmed.**__** Conclusion: **__**Permission granted. **__**You may proceed.**__**"**_

**"****Affirmative****."**

-ORANOS-

-Password accepted. Opening file: Project Grimlock-

-Begin Download of the file: Project Grimlock (size: 234 TerraBytes)-

-Estimated time remaining until download completion: ETA 10 minutes-

-Beginning download-

-Download completion at 10-

-Download completion at 20-

-Download Completion at 25-

-Download paused-

-Require a second password to download the next sections of the data-

-Please enter the second access code-

**"Unable to complete the data download. The entirety of the data is fragmented. ****Possible of more ****then**** two access codes required. F****urther intelligence gathering**** is needed****. Suggested course of action: Operation is postponed until further intelligence is gathered."**

_**"**__**Logic: permissible. **__**Suggested course of action**____** accepted. Upload the currently downloaded data to the archive. Intelligence of the access code**__**s**__** will be gathered. Return to the first assignment until further instructions."**_

**"****Af****firmative."**

The disc pulled itself out of Sam's computer as it turned off instantly. The disc transformed back to a crow and flew out of the room before silently landed on Spike's room, meshing up with the other game disks.

-------------------------

Back in the Alaska Lab…

The 6 threaded tank remain indifferent… or at least… on the OUTSIDE.

But what the sleepy guard fail to notice from the blue security camera is:

…

…

The Tank just pulsated.

-------------------------

-------------------------

-------------------------

I'm guessing you guys should know which particular Autobot we're gonna deal with here.

Enjoy.

The next chapter will come… soon… I hope.

Jetfire: Airforce One


End file.
